A Successful or Disastrous Party
by XoxoYSY
Summary: Someone's celebrating his birthday but what will his girl do if he himself doesn't want to celebrate? Will this party lead to a disaster or will it just strengthen their relationship? Read for more. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

ONE SHOT! :D

* * *

><p>It's July and someone's going to celebrate his birthday.<p>

They were at the nearby park sitting on the bench when Sakura suddenly spoke.

"_Ne..Sasuke-kun. Tomorrow will be your birthday. Where are you going to celebrate?"_ Sakura asked him. She is very much excited about the party for her boyfriend than Sasuke himself.

"_I'm not going to celebrate."_ Sasuke said flatly.

"_Ehh? Why?"_ Sakura asked complaining.

"_Sakura you know I don't like partying. I don't like being surrounded by lots of people." _Sasuke said as he listened to Sakura's complaints about not celebrating birthdays. _"Sasuke, it's one of the most important day of you existence and yet you are disregarding that? I mean we can just celebrate it with your brother."_ Sakura kept on insisting but Sasuke was hard as stone. He doesn't want anything but deep inside he just wants to spend his birthday with the only girl he loves.

It was getting dark and Sakura was still convincing Sasuke for his birthday. Sasuke walked her home and told her that _"Sakura, I know you care for me but I don't like any celebrations. Since then I never celebrated birthdays when my parents went to America. You know that right?"_ Sasuke was dead serious when he talked to her. Sakura was dumbfounded. She knew Sasuke was becoming serious. She never sees Sasuke being serious quite often. _"I..I'm sorry. I know. I shouldn't have insisted on it."_ Sakura said in apologetic manner. Sasuke hugged her tight and kissed her goodnight.

As the moon hid behind the clouds, Sakura kept thinking about her actions earlier. She knew she shouldn't have done that. Sasuke, on the other hand was preparing for his birthday. He went to their family restaurant on top of the hill and made it exclusive for the two of them. As what he wanted, he will be celebrating with his girl. He made sure that it will be the perfect date for the two of them.

_Ring ring ring. _The alarm clock rang. Another day for the two of them. Sakura took her phone and realized that there were 10 missed calls and 15 text messages from Sasuke. She slept early so she wasn't able to answer his calls. It was all about the thing happened yesterday. Sasuke asked if she was okay. He said that he was sorry. He said that he appreciates everything Sakura does for him. She read all the messages and the last text message was

_From: Sasuke 07-22-11 11:34 _

_To: Sakura_

_Sakura, I'm sorry if I hurt you. Maybe you're mad at me right now _

_because you're not answering my calls but still I want to make it_

_up to you so let's meet at our usual meeting place_

_tomorrow at 6:00 pm. I will be waiting for you _

_there. I hope you can come because I want to see_

_you and be with you on my birthday. _

"_Oh Shit. I should've replied. Now he thinks I'm mad. " _She thought.

Hours passed until it was already 5pm. Sasuke was driving to the park to wait for Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan, are you okay?"_ Her mom went to her room to see all her clothes all over the room. Sakura was panicking since Sasuke didn't tell her what to wear. She was assuming that it is a formal date but she isn't sure and she just want to dress appropriately. She want to text him but thinks that it will be awkward. _"I just have to listen to my instincts."_ She told herself. _"Sakura."_ She nearly jumped to see her mom at the door. _"Mom."_ She said nervously. Before her mom could speak, she immediately interrupted _"Don't worry, I will clean this mess."_ She then went back to what she is doing, finding the most appropriate clothes. _"My dear, I can help you." _Her mom offered her. _"It will be a special day for the two of you so I recommend you to allow me pick clothes for you."_ Sakura was taken aback. _"Mom, it's okay. I don't want to bother you."_ Still her mom insisted and she ended up wearing clothes that her mom picked for her. It was a simple pink dress with little details on its hem. It's neither formal nor casual. Sakura's mom picked something semi-formal so it would blend whatever the theme of their date is. Sakura was heading out and thanked her mom for helping her out. She bid goodbye and went to the park.

Sasuke was sitting on the bench patiently waiting for Sakura. Sakura saw him and went closer to greet him.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou Sasuke-kun!"_ Sakura exclaimed and hugged him tight.

Sasuke smiled wholeheartedly and kissed her passionately.

"_Arigatou, now let's go. We are going somewhere you would like."_ Sasuke said.

"_Matte! Sasuke-kun, do I look alright? You didn't tell me what to wear. I didn't even know -."_ Sasuke cut her off and said _"Don't worry, you look perfect. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."_

Sakura smiled hearing his compliment. Sasuke drove to the restaurant.

As they arrived in the parking area, Sasuke blindfolded Sakura. "_Sasuke-kun, why are you blindfolding me? I know this place, you don't have to-"_ Sakura asked. _"Shhh. Just follow me okay?"_ Sasuke plead. "As you wish, it's your birthday after all." Sakura teased.

Sasuke brought her inside and there was the candle light dinner table ready for them.

"Wow, very romantic." Sakura commented.

"Hn." Sasuke did his most famous smirk and led Sakura to the table. "Do you like it?" Sasuke asked. "Of course, I never knew you can do this stuff. Haha. Being romantic." Sakura teased.

Both laugh at their selves. They talked and after sometime, the dinner was served. After their meal, Sasuke ordered Sakura's favourite dessert which is Anmitsu made of small cubes of agar jelly, a white translucent jelly made from red algae or seaweed. She watched Sakura eat her dessert. (Since we knew Sasuke never liked anything sweet: D) "Sasuke –kun, thank you for everything and "- Sakura said but was cut-off by Sasuke saying "I love you." Sakura was shocked since Sasuke wasn't open with his feelings. "Eh? What did you say?" "Do I really have to repeat it?" Sasuke smiled. Sakura smiled and they kissed. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry If it sucked because it's my first time writing fanfics. Your reviews will be a very big help so I can improve my writing and please no hating. I also updated it because it's so stupid of me to think that putting links will work so I tried my best to just describe it.

Oh, and also I know it's not yet the month of July when I wrote this, it just came to my mind. :)


End file.
